Coming Home
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh are just doing their job. But when a phone call from Tim's mom brings them to New York will that end more then one life for a Speedle? Please read and review. SC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except people you don't know.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Warnings: Bad language. I'm sorry but when Timmy gets mad he says bad words. And come on no one can say that's not cute. lol.

Author's note: I hit a little writer's block with You'll be safe with me. The ideas are up in my noggin its just hard for me to get them out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Good morning." said Tim as he looked down at his wife.

"Good morning husband of mine."

"You know we've been married for four years and you've said that to me everyday since we've been married."

"Well its part of my routine."

"Is something else part of your routine?" asked Tim sudectivley.

"I don't know I have amnesia I can't remember."

"Well maybe this will refresh your memory." said Tim as he rolled over so he was on top and began to kiss his wife. Tim was working his way down Calleigh's kneck when his cell phone went off. "God damn it!" yelled Tim in frustration.

"Timothy James Speedle. You better watch your mouth. What are you gonna do if we have kids one day?"

"Well I still have plenty of time for that right?" Calleigh ignored him and got into the shower. "Calleigh..." Tim sighed and answered his phone. "Speedle."

"Speed its H."

"Horatio...today's me and Calleigh's anniversary I told you were not coming in."

"Speed please I need you. I'd give it to Eric but he's in court all day. Night shift's swamped."

"Well maybe you should consider hiring some newbie's." suggested Tim sarcastically.

"Maybe I should."

"I was being sarcastic H...were is it."

"Out on the causeway."

"Not another broken bridge?"

Horatio laughed lightly. "No...there was a drive by shooting."

Tim sighed heavily. "Cal just got into the shower give us...30 minutes."

"Fair enough...the scene's not going anywhere."

"Right...bye H." said Tim and hung up the phone. Tim quickly undressed and got into the shower with his wife.

"And what may I ask are you doing?" asked Calleigh dramatically.

"There's a scene...H needs us there taking a shower saves time and water."

"My husband always looking out for the greater good of Miami."

Tim smiled and pushed Calleigh gently up against the cool tile of the shower wall.

"I thought there was a scene."

"There is."

"Then what may I ask are you doing?"

"Having fun."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh be still my heart." said Calleigh as her and Tim got out of her Tahoe. Calleigh saw the bullet shot car and sighed.

"Leave it to you Calleigh to find something good come out of a drive by shooting."

"Well its a drive by Miami style. So its always interesting."

"Its interesting or it just involves guns?"

"Both." said Calleigh with a grin as her and Tim walked under the yellow tape.

"Guys...there's another scene I need to get to. Alexx just took the bodies back to lab."

"Anything we need to know?" asked Tim.

"Mother and daughter...daughter died instantally mom died shortly after the parametics got here."

Tim nodded and set his kit down. "Have fun."

Horatio nodded and walked off. "You know how New York's slogan is a city that never sleeps." started Calleigh.

Tim nodded. "Well maybe Miami's slogan should be Horatio never sleeps. I swear that guy works harder then I do."

"Yes this coming from a work alcoholic."

"I told you i'm not a work alcoholic."

Calleigh smiled and took out her flash light. "I got a casing."

"And?"

"Looks like a 9mm."

Tim nodded. "There's an awful lot of blood here."

"Excuse me sir." said a reporter. Tim turned around with a annoyed look on his face.

"Would you mind stepping out of our crime scene please."

"I just wanted to ask a few questions."

"Um...no. Frank!"

"Yeah." said Frank Tripp.

"Get this clown out of here."

Frank nodded and took the reporter by the arm and lead her back under the yellow tape.

"Why do they always mess with my crimescene?" asked Tim as he picked up his camera and began taking pictures of the blood in the car.

"Hey Tim..." said Calleigh as took a picture of a knife.

"What is it?"

"I got a knife."

"Any blood?"

"None that looks visible?"

Tim nodded. "Well bag it tag it. Let's do what we can back at the lab. I think its gonna rain."

Calleigh nodded and began bagging the knife when Tim's cell phone went off. "Speedle...whoa whoa mom slow down...is he ok? Huh-uh...alright...he's gonna be fine...I'll see what I can do." said Tim and hung up his cell phone.

"Honey what is it?" asked Calleigh noticing the sad look on her face.

"My dad had a heartattack."

TBC...Hate it? Love it? Want me to continue? Let me know in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tim honey will you please talk to me."

"No." said Tim flatly as he put some button down shirts into his suitcase.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh...just don't ok."

"All i'm saying is I know how you get when your upset...you crawl into that damn shell of yours and you don't talk to anyone."

"Yeah...well what are you gonna do about it."

"Nothing. Tim I just want you to know that I love you and I'm here for you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Can I have the room for Patrick Speedle please?"

"Room...506...down the hall 5th door on the right."

"Thank you very much." said Calleigh.

"No problem."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"James." said Tim. His younger brother ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Its good to see you bro."

"Yeah you to. How's dad doing?"

"Not good."

"Were did it happen?"

"At the resturant."

"I told him it be the death of him one day. Where's mom, Wendy and Matt?"

"They went home to get some rest." started James. James noticed Calleigh and gave her a hug. "Hey good lookin how are you doin?"

"Oh i'm good. And you?"

"Well i've had better days." said James nodding over to his dad. Calleigh gave him a sympathetic smile and walked over to Tim who was standing in front of his father's bed.

Tim sighed heavily. "He's gonna be fine honey." said Calleigh as she put her hand on his arm.

Tim pulled away and walked out of the room. Calleigh started to go after him but James stopped her.

"He needs to be alone Calleigh."

Calleigh nodded and sat down in her chair.

"Tim and my dad were really close."

'Were?"

"When Tim's friend Jack died. As you know Tim ran away...after that Tim never really talked to our dad much."

"But they were close before?"

"Oh yeah...inseperable. Me, Matt, and Wendy used to get jealous of there friendship. Even after Tim left he's all my dad could talk about."

"Mmmm..." said Calleigh as she looked over at Patrick Speedle.

"I'm just scared for my brother. He's never handled grief well."

"I know."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mom!" called Tim as he entered the house he grew up in.

"Timmy...oh baby." said Claudia Speedle as she hugged her son. "Oh i've missed you."

"I've missed you to mommy."

Calleigh smiled just the thought of her husband this big tough guy calling his mother mommy was funny to her for some reason.

"Calleigh honey its so good to see you."

"You to Mrs. Speedle."

"How long have we known eachother? I think you can call me Claudia."

Calleigh nodded as Tim's brother and sister came around the corner.

"Tim!" yelled Wendy as she ran into her brother's arms. Tim was always her favorite brother.

"Hey Wen."

"Calleigh." said Matt.

"Hey Matty."

Matt smiled and walked away.

"He's just taking it hard." said Claudia. "You guys must be hungry why don't we order in."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So this is your old room huh?"

"Yeah." said Tim quietly as he walked into their room and sat their suitcases down.

"So I take it you were a punk huh?" said Calleigh as she gestured to a Kiss poster on the wall.

"Yeah."

"Alright Tim...look I know your worried about your dad but i'm sick of these one worded conversations. Why don't you go talk to your mom."

Tim sighed and looks up at Calleigh teary eyed. Calleigh's heart broke. Tim didn't cry often but when he died Calleigh wanted nothing more then to through her arms around him and hug him.

"Hey." said Calleigh walked over to Tim, wrapping her arms around his kneck. "He's going to be fine ok. You go talk to your mom and i'll be right here. If i'm asleep when you get back and you need to talk just wake me up ok."

Tim nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Calleigh sighed as Tim closed his door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim knocked on his parents door slightly. "Mom..."

"Who is it?"

"It's Tim."

"Oh come on in Timmy."

"You ok?"

Claudia nodded. "You?"

"I'm hangin in there."

Claudia nodded and set her book down. "Come here honey?"

Tim gave in and hugged his mother. "He's gonna be ok baby." said Claudia as she rubbered her sons back as he cried.

"Then why does it feel like i'm going to lose him."

"Tim...look at me... your father's the strongest one in this family he's gonna be fine."

Tim nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you to honey."

"Goodnight mommy." said Tim and kissed his mother's forehead.

"Goodnight."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was planning on going to his room but made a change of direction and went to the kitchen instead.

Tim was finishing off his third beer when Calleigh walked in and stood next to him.

"This." started Calleigh as she took the beer out of Tim's hand and through it in the trash. "Is not the answer." Calleigh walked back over and stood next to her husband who was sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well I think it is."

"But its not." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"He's my father Cal..." said Tim as he choked back tears. "I can't...I can't loose him."

"Your not going to." said Calleigh and pulled Tim to her as he sobbed. "Its gonna be ok."

"I can't loose him."

"I know baby...I know." said Calleigh and kissed the top of Tim's head.

Tim pulled away and pulled Calleigh onto her lap. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise." said Calleigh and kissed Tim quickly. "Come on why don't we go to bed."

Tim nodded and stood up. He knew his father was strong, but he just had this feeling something was wrong and not just with his father.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Tim!" yelled Wendy's son Jack.

Tim groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over his head. Calleigh laughed. "Tim honey get up."

"I don't wanna."

"Well to bad your gonna."

"It's christmas!" yelled Jack.

"Its what?" asked Tim sleepily.

Calleigh laughed. "Jack honey don't worry about him...your Uncle has a hangover."

"I do not!" argued Tim. Jack laughed and ran out. Calleigh and Tim could hear Jack bugging his mother now.

"Mommy...whats a hangover."

"Tim!"

Tim sighed. "5...4...3...2...1..."

"Timothy James Speedle what have you been teaching my son."

"Nothing...Calleigh was the one who said it."

Wendy looked at Calleigh. For a second Calleigh was worried she was going to get yelled at. But then Wendy busted out laughing.

"Tim honey please...Calleigh...Calleigh would never teach my son bad things."

"Are you saying alcohol's bad?" asked Tim sitting up.

"Yes I am because it destroys good men like you. Know get up were opening presents then were going to see daddy."  
said Wendy and shut the door.

"She's right Tim, everytime you hit a rough patch you turn to beer. And I don't like it."

"Well I don't really care what you like."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey dad." said Tim as him, Calleigh, Wendy, Matt, his mom, Jack, Wendy's husband Mark, and James entered the hospital room.

"Timothy son you look good. And Calleigh your looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Mr. Speedle."

Patrick Speedle gave Calleigh a small smile and looked over at Tim. "Well i'm not dead sunny come over here and give your old man a hug."

Tim hesitated and gave his father a hug. "Its good to see your awake dad."

"Well its just good to see you."

"Mrs. Speedle?" said Patrick's Doctor Mealnie Bolt.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you out in the hall for a minute?"

Claudia nodded and followed the doctor out.

"So Calleigh any grandkids I can look forward to?"

"Not yet Mr. Speedle."

"Its a shame...James is still...?"

"On the market dad." James piped up.

"Yeah, Wendy already gave me little Jack over there and Matt." Patrick lowered his voice. "Just broke up with his girlfriend. Your my only hope Calleigh."

"Well..." said Calleigh slowly.

"Don't tell me my son is telling you no."

"Dad can we not talk about that please." stated Tim walking over to the window.

Calleigh gave Patrick a small smile and stood next to Tim by the window.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Is my husband going to be ok?"

"He's going to be just fine. I don't see why he can't go home by Monday at the latest."

"Thanks Melanie."

"Sure."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh wait..." said Tim as him and Calleigh got out of the car.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier."

Calleigh shrugged. "You were scared...its ok Tim it happens."

"Its just the thought of losing you or my family..."

Calleigh put a finger to his lips. "Its ok...I understand." said Calleigh and turned.

Tim smirked and picked up a handfull of snow. "Well thats good...that you uh forgive me." said Tim shifting the snow from hand to hand.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" asked Calleigh still not turning around.

"Because your gonna have a whole new reason to hate me." said Tim and through the snowball directly at Calleigh face.

Calleigh let out a scream. "Tomothy James Speedle."

"What I can't control my actions."

"Your gonna have to pay for that."

"Oh am I really?" asked Tim dramatically.

Calleigh smiled evily and picked up a handful of snow. "Don't you even think about it." said Tim holding up his hands.

"Oh so its you who gets to have all the fun?"

Tim nodded. "I'm the man of the house so yes."

"Well as fair as I know your a man. But uh...this isn't your house." said Calleigh and through a snow ball at Tim. He ducked and miss it. "Darn it!"

"Haha." said Tim and stood back up. But Calleigh through another snowball at him and hit him square in the face.

"Now that is funny." said Calleigh laughing.

Tim's family stood in the window laughing at the couple.

"You think so." said Tim picking up a handful of snow.

"Mmhmm...Bring it on CSI man!" said Calleigh. "Honey come on you wouldn't through that at your pregnant wife now would you."

Tim stopped short. "Your pregnant?"

Calleigh alughed at the site of her husband. "Honey it was a joke...chill...no wait you already are."

"Cal...that really wasn't funny."

Calleigh frowned and looked down at the snow beaneth her. Tim walked over and shoved a handful of snow down her shirt and coat.

"Now that was funny."

Tim and Calleigh began the hugest snowball fight. Well for two people but Tim stopped when he saw a black car with tented windows coming slwol down the street. The window rolled down as in slow motion.. And the next thing Tim knew a gun was being pointed out the window.

"Calleigh!" Tim grabbed Calleigh and dove behind a tree.

By the sound of it, it sounded like a machine gun. Calleigh could hear yells from inside the house but all she could feel was this weight on top of her.

The shooting stopped and the car took off. "Calleigh." came Tim's worried voice.

Wendy and Mark came running out of the house.

"Guys are you ok?"

"Calleigh..." said Tim his voice cracking.

Wendy and Mark noticed the blood stained snow. Wendy screamed and put her hands over her mouth. Mark pulled her to him.

"Calleigh...honey..." Tim removed the scarf from her kneck to check for a pulse. There was one. 'Damn it." said Tim to himself he couldn't find the bullet whole because of all the layers Calleigh was wearing. "Calleigh honey come on its not funny. Calleigh." said Tim tears slowly falling from his face. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

TBC...Arn't I evil. Well hey I learn from the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is going to be a cross over between Miami and New York. I just decided this last night. lol. So if you don't like New York feel free to stop reading. Also either towards the end of this chapter or the next there will be moment of an Aiden/Danny pairing. Sorry I can't stay away from DNA. Get it the d and n in Danny and the A in Aiden. DNA. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

For an emergency room it was very quiet. Jack sat on Wendy's lap, Mark next to her, James sat next to Tim on his left, Claudia on Tim's right, and Matt next to his mother.

"What in the hell is taking so long?" asked Tim as he began walking the floor.

"Tim honey sit down."

"Mom...don't tell me what to do."

Claudia nodded and went back to sitting there quietly. "Mr. Speedle?" asked a young doctor as he entered the waiting room.

"Yes."

"Your wife is a Calleigh Speedle?"

Tim nodded. "Is she ok?"

"The bullet hit her in her lower stomach..." the doctor hesitated before he said the next part. "The bullet damaged her uterus. She won't be able to have children. I'm sorry."

TIm let out a shaky sigh and nodded. He wanted kids really he did. Just not right this second.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's in recovery right now...she's a little out of it still from the medication we gave her before surgery. But the New York crime lab would like to talk to you first." said the doctor as he nodded over to a man in his mid 40's.

Tim nodded. And one older and one younger man walked over. "Mr. Speedle i'm Mack Taylor New York Crime lab."

Tim nodded and shook the hand he was given. "This is my partner Danny Messer."

"Mr. Speedle." said Danny.

''So Mr. Speedle."

"Call me Tim.

"Tim...can you tell me what happend?"

"Me...and my wife had just got back from seeing my father in the hospital. We were playing in the snow..."

FLASHBACK-----

Tim smirked and picked up a handfull of snow. "Well thats good...that you uh forgive me." said Tim shifting the snow from hand to hand.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" asked Calleigh still not turning around.

"Because your gonna have a whole new reason to hate me." said Tim and through the snowball directly at Calleigh face.

Calleigh let out a scream. "Timothy James Speedle."

"What I can't control my actions."

"Your gonna have to pay for that."

"Oh am I really?" asked Tim dramatically.

Calleigh smiled evily and picked up a handful of snow. "Don't you even think about it." said Tim holding up his hands.

"Oh so its you who gets to have all the fun?"

Tim nodded. "I'm the man of the house so yes."

"Well as fair as I know your a man. But uh...this isn't your house." said Calleigh and through a snow ball at Tim. He ducked and miss it. "Darn it!"

"Haha." said Tim and stood back up. But Calleigh through another snowball at him and hit him square in the face.

"Now that is funny." said Calleigh laughing.

Tim's family stood in the window laughing at the couple.

"You think so." said Tim picking up a handful of snow.

"Mmhmm...Bring it on CSI man!" said Calleigh. "Honey come on you wouldn't through that at your pregnant wife now would you."

Tim stopped short. "Your pregnant?"

Calleigh laughed at the site of her husband. "Honey it was a joke...chill...no wait you already are."

"Cal...that really wasn't funny."

Calleigh frowned and looked down at the snow beaneth her. Tim walked over and shoved a handful of snow down her shirt and coat.

"Now that was funny."

Tim and Calleigh began the hugest snowball fight. Well for two people but Tim stopped when he saw a black car with tented windows coming slowly down the street. The window rolled down as in slow motion.. And the next thing Tim knew a gun was being pointed out the window.

"Calleigh!" Tim grabbed Calleigh and dove behind a tree.

PRESENT---

"...I saw a black car with tinted windows come slowly down the street, at first I thought maybe they were lost but that's when they rolled down the window and took out a gun, a machine gun. And pointed it at my parents house. I grabbed Calleigh and dove behind a tree. I couldn't get the whole license plate but I know the first 3 numbers are 198."

"That's very specific." said Mac.

"I'm a CSI." started Tim noticing were Mac was going with this question. "I make it my job to notice everything."

"Your a csi?"

"Yeah...Miami Dade."

Mac nodded. "If you don't mind could I go see my wife now?" asked Tim sacastically. For some reason he just didn't like this Mac Taylor.

Mac nodded. "Come on Danny lets get back to the lab."

"Yeah." said Danny and began to walk away with Mac. "Hold on there's one more question I wanna ask him."

Mac nodded. "I''ll meet you at the car." Danny nodded and took off for the waiting room again.

"Tim..." said Danny.

"I thought you didn't recognize me."

"Please your a Speedle it be pretty heard not to recognize ya." started Danny. "No its just that if the boss knew I knew you I wouldn't be able to work this case. And I really wanna make sure we catch the guy who did this to Calleigh."

"Thanks Danny."

Danny nodded. "Hey after all I owe you one right?"

Tim nodded. "Alright i'll let you get to your wife. I'll let you know the first thing when we get something."

Tim nodded and walked down the hall to Calleigh's room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked in quietly and sat down next to her on the bed. Calleigh stirred slightly. "Tim?" asked a groggy Calleigh.

"Hey beautiful."

Calleigh smiled. "What happend?"

"You were shot honey...we were playing in the snow...and -"

"You saved me." stated Calleigh.

FLASHBACK-----

"Calleigh!" Tim grabbed Calleigh and dove behind a tree.

By the sound of it, it sounded like a machine gun. Calleigh could hear yells from inside the house but all she could feel was this weight on top of her.

The shooting stopped and the car took off. "Calleigh." came Tim's worried voice.

Wendy and Mark came running out of the house.

"Guys are you ok?"

"Calleigh..." said Tim his voice cracking.

Wendy and Mark noticed the blood stained snow. Wendy screamed and put her hands over her mouth. Mark pulled her to him.

"Calleigh...honey..." Tim removed the scarf from her kneck to check for a pulse. There was one. 'Damn it." said Tim to himself he couldn't find the bullet whole because of all the layers Calleigh was wearing. "Calleigh honey come on its not funny. Calleigh." said Tim tears slowly falling from his face. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

PRESENT----

"Yeah I did a really good job with that."

"Tim...honey don't...ok you tried. We can't always have it our way."

Tim nodded. "I love you." said Tim kissing Calleigh lightly.

"I love you to."

Tim smiled slighty at his wife. He really did love her more then anything. And the thought of losing her to a bullet or to anything for that matter was heart breaking.

"But I don't want you to worry...my friend Danny works as a CSI. He's good at his job he'll figure it out."

"Well he may be good at his job but nobody's as good as you." said Calleigh in her southern dawl.

Tim smiled. He didn't smile often but Calleigh could make him smile no matter what the situation.

TBC...Why does Danny owe Tim a favor? Mmmmm...interesting. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Danny come check this out." said Aiden by a computer.

"What's up?"

"I entered the tire treads from outside the Speedle house...they match from a case."

"How long ago?"

"Just two days ago."

"Here in New York."

"No. In Miami. Tim and Calleigh were CSI's for the case. It says handed off to Eric Delko."

Danny nodded. "Alright..."

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah...its just."

"You know Speedle."

"Me and him went to school together...he saved my life."

"What?"

Danny shook his head. "Nevermind...we should probably tell Mac."

Aiden nodded and walked off with Danny to Mac's office.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mr. Caine its nice to see you again."

"Detective Taylor a pleasure as always."

"Listen i'm sorry to hear about your CSI."

"Yeah...but she's going to be fine so."

Mac nodded. "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand. Your CSI Burns told me that the shooting of my CSI's is connected to a case they worked."

"Yes. The tire treads found outside the Speedle Manshion match the same tire treads found on the Causeway highway in Miami."

"Well there are lot of tire treads that are the same."

"Yes, but your CSI Speedle said he saw part of the license plate number 198 to be exact. We ran it... same plates as at your crime scene. Your CSI Delko was unable to persue the case correct?"

Horatio narrowed his eyes at Mac. He had a feeling that there would be conflict between these two CSI teams.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey take it easy there." said Tim as Calleigh reached for her water next to her hospital bed. "If you need something ask me and i'll get it for you."

"Well I don't want to be a bother."

"Honey your never a bother." said Tim as he handed Calleigh her water.

"Tim honey what is it?"

"What?"

"I feel like there's something your not telling me."

Tim sighed and grabbed Calleigh's hand. "There is...Calleigh honey um...the doctor said that the bullet damaged your uterus."

"Yeah so."

"You...you can't." started Tim how was he supposed to tell his wife this. "The bullet damaged your uterus...preventing you from having children."

"What?" asked Calleigh breathesly. "No."

"I'm sorry honey."

"I can't have children?"

Tim shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Calleigh let go of Tim's hand. "I think you should go."

"Calleigh..."

"No...i'm tired...I wanna go to bed."

"Calleigh honey please."

"Tim! Go."

Tim nodded. "Fine." Tim stood up and kissed Calleigh on the forehead. Calleigh moved her head. "I love you. I'll come see you in the morning." Tim walked to the door. "If you need anything...just call Wendy and Mark's house."

Calleigh ignored Tim and rolled over.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed and opened up the door to his sister's. "Wendy..."

"Hey Timmy how's Calleigh doing?"

Tim shrugged. "Well she was ok...until I told her she couldn't have children."

"She didn't take it well."

"She kicked me out of her room."

Wendy gave her brother a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Hey its not your fault." started Tim. "You know Wen you and Mark are takin a big risk keepin me here."

"Well Detective Taylor said it would be best if we were split up so your here and mom and James are with Matt." started Wendy. "Besides your my big borther." said Wendy in a baby voice grabbing Tim's cheeks and pinching them. Horatio smiled at the family exchange. "With the chipmunck cheeks."

"Wen...don't ever. Do that again."

"Alright that's fair...as long as you stop calling me Wen."

"Deal."

Tim turned around and jumped. "Horatio what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

TBC...short chapter I know. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you think the guys who killed Holly and Lindsay Turner fired at us." stated Tim. "But why, I mean we only went to the scene. Eric did the real processing." Tim realized what he said. "You don't think they'll go after Eric do you H?"

"No...I think it was you and Calleigh they wanted. You guys must have done something to someone on the job. Made an enemy-"

"So knowing Calleigh's your best ballistics expert they did the drive by shooting...getting us to the scene."

"Exactly."

"Well then why didn't they just shoot at us there?"

"To many people around, they were probably among them. And you getting the phone call from your mom about your father's heartattack interrupted their plans." stated Horatio.

"So how would they know to find me in New York?"

"You'd be suprised what google will tell you." stated Tim's brother in law Mark.

Tim nodded. "So what do we do know?"

"I asked Eric to fax over all reports that you and Calleigh have worked in the past 5 years to Mac Taylor."

Tim nodded. "I wanna work this case...I know that its a conflict of interest H but I wanna work it."

"Speed..."

"Horatio I just told my wife that she won't be able to have children. The least I can do for her is fine the guy or guys who did this to her." said Tim his voice cracking slightly.

Horatio nodded. "Fine...but you stay in the lab Speed. Suspects, interrogation's you let me and New York handle."

Tim nodded. "Fine."

"Okay let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mrs. Speedle?"

Calleigh ignored the nurse knowing very well what she was going to say.

"Mrs. Speedle your husband's on the phone he'd like to talk to you." Calleigh had disconnected the phone in her room herself so people had to resort to the front desk.

Calleigh sighed. "Fine." The nurse nodded and reconnected her phone. "Just let me go transfer him." Calleigh nodded and a few minutes later Tim came on the phone.

"Calleigh..."

"What do you want?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. I guess."

"Calleigh look...I know you probably think this is my fault...and your right it probably is but..."

"But what Tim?"

"I love you."

Calleigh could hear the hurt in Tim's voice and sighed. Why was she being a jerk about this? "I love you to."

Tim smiled. "Well listen i'm at the lab...I promise were gonna find out who did this ok."

"I know you will."

Calleigh felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted her husband. Just to see his face. To know that he was ok. Why couldn't they just go back to when they were playing in the snow. "Tim..."

"Yeah baby?"

"Be careful."

"Don't worry I will be."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Have a nice chat?" asked Danny.

Tim smiled slightly and pocketed his cell phone.

"Good lord you guys must have a huge arrest jacket." started Aiden. "There's gotta be over 800 faxes here."

"Well they are they best of Miami Dade." said Horatio picking up a paper. "Do you remember Max Williams?"

"Yeah...asswhole rapped and murdered his own daughter. He got sentenced to 40 years...if I remember correctly."

Horatio nodded. "I didn't hire him for just his attitude...he also has a photographic memory."

Aiden laughed. "So how long have you and Calleigh been married?"

"4 years last Tuesday."

Aiden nodded. "I'm sorry this happend to you."

"Yeah me too."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh tossed and turned. She just couldn't get to sleep. She needed to be in her and Tim's bed with his strong arms wrapped around her. Calleigh thought a trip down memory lane might help. (well actually she didn't I just felt like typing some flashback's because I know how much you guys love flashback's. lol.)

_"Timothy James Speedle!" came Calleigh's southern drawl._

_"What did I do know?"_

_"You drank out of the milk carton."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_Calleigh gave Tim the death stare. "Alright I did. I'm sorry." Tim didn't know how she could always get the truth out of him but she could._

_"Well you should be because we've only been married 2 weeks I would really hate for you to sleep on the couch."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"You think not drink outta the milk carton one more time and see what happens."_

_SC_

_"Hey!" yelled Calleigh as Tim changed the channel. "I was watching that movie."_

_"Well I want to watch the Yankee's."_

_"Screw baseball." started Calleigh._

_"Calleigh baseball is a staple of life."_

_" Yeah well...Sleepless in Seatle is the best love movie ever."_

_"Calleigh Calleigh Calleigh."_

_"Don't you triple Calleigh me Mister!" _

_"Let's make a deal."_

_"No. No deals. I'm watching this movie." said Calleigh taking the remote from her husband's hands. _

_"Hey give that back." said Tim as he reached across his wife for the remote she was holding._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NO!" _

_Somehow there fight over the remote caused them to be in a very ackward poistion. Tim knew he would win if he just paid attention to Calleigh's weak spot for 5 seconds. Before Calleigh could do anything about it Tim had her pinned down on the couch._

_"And what may I ask are you doing Mr. Speedle?"_

_"Winning."_

PRESENT----

Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when her doctor came in.

"Mrs. Speedle...I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh no...I was just...thinking. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about some medication I want to put you on."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey guys I think I found it." said Danny holding up a paper in his hand.

"What's the name?" asked Tim.

"Michael and Tracey Carver. Lost their daughter Annie Carver to a gunshot wound to the chest. Home Invasion...Annie tried to protect her little brother causing her to get shot."

"We let the killer go."

"You really do have a photographic memory don't you." said Aiden.

"We had to let the killer go because." started Tim with a dazed look on his face. "The scene got contimanted."

"How?" asked Mac.

"Calleigh was 2 months pregnant. She got morning sickness and accidentally through up on the body. We got him with the gun...but he still got away with it. Prosector thought it was shaky grounds didn't want to act on it. Calleigh became so depressed about what she had done...she started to...she stopped eating...she lost the laby a couple weeks later."

Aiden starred at Tim. 'Poor Guy.' she thought to herself. First they loose there first baby, then they loose the chance of ever having a baby of their own again.

"I'm sorry."

Tim nodded. "This is definatley our guy."

"What makes you so sure." asked Mac.

"This guy threatened me and Calleigh in court."

"Yeah but you've been threatened a million times." said Danny.

"Yeah but there was something about Michael Carver that was scary."

Danny was looking at the ballistics report from Calleigh and the Miami crime scene. "The bullets are a match."

Horatio noticed that his collegue and friend was on the verge of either tears or throwing a chair through the window. "Speed why don't you take go take a break."

Tim looked at Horatio and nodded. "Yeah your probably right."

"Come on." said Aiden. "I'll show you were the coffee is."

Tim nodded and followed Aiden out.

"So this is our guy?" asked Mac.

Horatio nodded and Danny nodded.

"Ok Danny...check local hotels, motels...maybe even someone who's rented a house recently."

"You got it Mac."

"Your CSI gonna be ok?" asked Mac.

"Speed's gonna be fine."

"Well he just looks like a hot head. Maybe he shouldn't be working this case."

"Speed can control his temper. Besides you nor I could take him off this case when it involves his wife. Nobody mess's with Calleigh Speedle and gets away with it...atleast in Speed's eyes."

Mac nodded. "Do you think a nick name for your CSI is excatly a good thing to do?"

"What do you mean."

"Well you call your other csi's by their names. What makes Tim so special."

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion."

"Fair enough. I just don't wanna lose this case because you might be to close to your CSI."

"Mac...my team is like family to me. One goes down...I go down with them. I don't know how close you and your team are but I respect and love my team. Speed...will keep his temper down."

Mac nodded and walked away. Horatio starred at Mac oddly. Why was he acting like this? He was nice to him when he first met him.

TBC...Don't ask were the sudden change in Mac's character came from. Because I as the writer don't really even know. I just thought it might be interesting to experiment with his character for some strange reason I don't know why. If you don't like it say so and i'll make Mac the guy we all know and love.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how long have you and Danny been dating?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Tim nodded.

"A few months?"

"Does Mac know yet?"

"No we've been wanting to tell him but uh...we can never find the right time ya know."

"Yeah... Just don't make out in the lab."

"Bad experience?"

"You could say that."

FLASHBACK---

_"You've been working to long." said Tim as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist._

_" And your to much of a destraction." said Calleigh as she turned around in Tim's arms. _

_"Fine then i'll just go." _

_"Don't go." pleaded Calleigh a fake sad look on her face._

_"Why?"_

_"Because then we wouldn't be able to do this." said Calleigh as she pulled Tim's head down to hers. They only stopped when they heared someone clear their throught. And considering the postion the couple was in wasn't good. Tim had lifted Calleigh up onto the counter and had his hands next to Calleigh's sides, so she couldn't go anywhere._

_"Was I interrupting something?"_

_"Horatio..." stated Calleigh blushing._

_"We didn't see you there."_

_"Obviously."_

_"Horatio um..."_

_"Meet me in my office."_

_SC_

_"So I take it you guys are together?"_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_Horatio hesitated. "Not for me...but it might be for a certain I.A.B. Just as long as you keep your emotions in check...and uh...save what I saw down in ballistics for home."_

_"Absoultley." said Calleigh._

_'Alright you guys can go."_

PRESENT----

"How embarrising."

"Well atleast he didn't catch us in the supply closet."

Aiden laughed. "You really love her don't you?"

"I really do."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"There's a couple matching the Carver's desrciption at the four seasons." stated Danny.

"Four seasons?" stated Mac. "That's kind of expensive."

"Well they can afford it." stated Horatio.

"How do you figure?"

"Michael inherited $26,000."

"That's a lotta dough."

"It sure is." said Horatio.

"So what's our plan of action Mac?"

"Let's call in S.W.A.T. have them meet us there. Let's go see what the Carver's have to say."

Danny nodded and followed Horatio and Mac out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim saw Horatio, Mac and Danny walk down the hall. "H...what's going on?"

"We got a lead."

"Well let's go."

"No Speed...you stay here."

"Horatio..."

"Speed..."

Tim sighed and nodded. "I have to go pick Calleigh up anyways."

"Ok...well let you know when its over."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You ready to go?" asked Tim as he walked into Calleigh's room.

Calleigh nodded. "Your mom stopped by. She's taking your father home."

"I know...I just ran into them."

Calleigh nodded again. "Tim look...i'm sorry."

"No Calleigh...i'm sorry. I promised to protect you the day I put that ring on your finger and I failed. I'm sorry."

"Come here." Tim obeyed and walked over to Calleigh. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Just because we can't have children ourselves doesn't mean we can't have children...there's adoption right."

Tim nodded. "You do want children don't you?" asked Calleigh.

"Of course I do."

TBC...Sorry so short. This chapter was kinda just a filler. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry its took me so long to update this story. I had a chapter last night but I accidentally deleted it before I could save it. Sorry i'm such a blonde.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Why are you out for the Speedle's?" asked Horatio.

"Lt. Caine were not after the Speedle's."

"Really? An eye witness down in Miami says they saw you at the crime scene." started Mac.

"And not to mention Tim Speedle placed your rented car at the scene." piped up Danny.

"You guys are blind of what's right in front of you." said Tracey Carver.

"What do you mean?" asked Aiden.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh are you ok?" asked Tim as him and Calleigh lay on the couch.

"Yeah...i'm just a little sore is all. You know I always thought i'd be behind the bullets never in front of one."

Tim pulled Calleigh closer to him. "I'm sorry...about everything."

Calleigh sighed. "I thought I told you its not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it is?"

Calleigh sighed again. She knew there was no way of arguing her husband out of this. In the hallway someone pulled out the phone cord. "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt." said Calleigh and Tim in unsion. Tim's eyes widend.

"Matt!"

"Hey bro."

"Matt put the gun down..." pleaded Tim shoving Calleigh behind him.

"Ummm...no."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What do you mean its in the family?" asked Danny.

"Your Danny aren't you?"

Danny nodded.

"Well...you don't think we got away with this just by ourselves do you." said Michael.

"Who else are you working for?"

"Matt."

"Matt who."

"Your CSI's brother."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Matt put the gun down." said Tim standing up bringing Calleigh with him, but still keeping her behind him.

"You just don't get it do you?" said Matt closing the door.

"No so why don't you explain it to me."

"Jack was the only one in this family who gave a damn about me."

Tim sighed. Jack was his older brother without Jack Tim was the second oldest. "Tim what is he talking about?"

"Calleigh..."

"No. Timothy why don't tell her."

"Jack was my old brother. He died along time ago case closed."

"I see Jack's death isn't only effecting me still."

"That was 15 years ago Matt."

"But it still hurts...go on tell your _wife _the whole story."

"You know how I told you I had a friend who died on my high school trip."

Calleigh touched Tim's back to let him know she knew what he was talking about."Well my brother went along to... as a chaperon. Danny Messer-."

"Your CSI friend?" asked Calleigh.

"Mmmhmm...well Jack, Danny and I were out on the slopes. And some guys in sky masks came out of the cabin, we didn't think anything of it because hey its New York...and it was cold outside. But I noticed that one man had a gun in his hand. Danny was closer to me then Jack was...I thought jack could get away...so I pushed Danny down to the ground. And my brother got sh-shot. In the head."

Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. She knew this had to be killing Tim. She just wished he would have told her sooner.

"And Matt was closer to Jack then any of us was."

"You took my brother away from me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio opened the door quietly. Mac, Danny and Aiden following. "Horatio." started Tim's mom. "What's a matter?"

"Claudia...listen I need you to get everybody out of the house right now."

"Why...?"

"Claudia please." started Horatio. "Were's Speed and Calleigh?"

"There in the den watching t.v."

Horatio nodded. "Ok please go."

Caludia nodded. "Daniel."

"Mrs. Speedle." said Danny before he walked off behind Mac.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't pull the trigger!" yelled Tim. When Tim got mad you just better watch out.

"No...but you could have pushed Jack out of the way."

"I thought he was safe Matt. I did what I had to do."

"Yeah and now I'm doing what I have to do." said Matt as he cocked his gun.

Horatio and the rest of the guys heared the shouts from outside the door.

"Matt...come one i'm your brother. You wouldn't kill your brother would you?"

"You died to me along time ago Tim."

Tim nodded. "Why don't you just let Calleigh go."

"No...because if she dies...then that would case you pain. And that...would make me very happy."

"Matt...please Calleigh's always been nice to you." started Tim. "Who was the one who take care of you last christmas when you were sick?"

"Calleigh."

"And who gave you women advice. You have a fiance now because of her."

Matt nodded. "Calleigh get out of here." said Matt hatefully.

"No." said Calleigh sternly. "I'm not leaving Tim."

"Damn it Calleigh...just get out of here."

"No Tim!"

"Your an idiot Calleigh." started Matt. "I guess you don't care about your life."

"Your wrong Matt. I care more about your brother's. You may blame him for what happend but I don't."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"On my count." said Mac. "1...2...3..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Matt i'm gonna ask you one more time. Please put the gun down."

"Matt put the gun down." said Horatio after Mac opened the door quietly.

Matt laughed. "I could kill them right now."

"But you won't." said Danny.

"Danny...maybe I should kill you to. After all my brother did choose you over his brother."

"Matt..."

Before anyone knew what was going on Tim and Calleigh were on the ground, Danny was on the floor and Horatio and Mac had Matt up against the wall, putting him into handcuffs.

"Danny!" shouted Aiden. "Danny...honey."

"Aiden..."

"Call an ambulance!"

"Get him out of here." said Horatio to a patrol officer. The officer nodded and took Matt away.

"Calleigh are you ok?" asked Tim as he moved off her. Calleigh nodded and pointed over at Danny.

"Dan..."

"Hey man..." said Danny weakly. "I told you I owed you one."

"I didn't mean this man. I meant like paying for dinner or something. I'm sorry he did this to you."

"Its not your fault." said Danny his eyes drooping.

"Danny!" shouted Aiden. "Danny Messer you listen to me don't you leave me."

"Aiden..." said Danny as his eyes closed.

TBC...The next chapter will be the epilogue. I think i'm gonna do a sequel to this story. But i'm not exactly sure when it will be up because I'm going to be busy tomorrow and Saturday. And I have stuff I have to do with my sister tonight. So maybe by Sunday or at the latest Monday. I start school on Tuesday. And I don't wanna go. So in hopes of making me feel better please click the button below and review. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys they mean alot to me.

EPILOGUE---

"Good Morning beautiful."

"Good Morning husband of mine."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh. He was half way down her neck when the phone rang. Tim and Calleigh both groaned.

"Wonder's never cease." said Calleigh as she grabbed the phone. But just because Calleigh answered the phone doesn't mean Tim stopped. "Tim..." said Calleigh with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What...i'm not doing anything." said Tim playfully. Calleigh rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Speedle..."

"Hey Cal."

"Maxine...hi..."

"Listen I was thinking why don't me and you just get out for the day. Leave the men by themselves."

"Well...uh..." said Calleigh she really wanted to go but having her husband kissing his way down to a very sensitive spot was very tempting. Calleigh gasped and wish she hadn't when she heared Valera scream.

"Oh my um...ewwwww. Uh...I'll uh call you back later." said Valera and hung up the phone.

Calleigh blushed and Tim gave Calleigh an apologitic look. "I'm sorry did I interrupt your phone call."

Calleigh smiled and sat up." Yes you did."

"Well I'm sorry. Who was that anyways?"

"Mmm..." said Calleigh as she straddled Tim. "Just a friend." Tim nodded. "Can we get back to more important matters."

Tim smirked. "By all means."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mr. and Mrs. Speedle please have a seat."

"Thank you." said Calleigh as her and Tim sat down.

"So you guys are interested in adoption?"

Calleigh and Tim nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"Well Mrs. Brookner."

"Please call me Mary."

"I was involved in an incident last year and it damaged my uterus causing me not to have children. "

"What kind of incident?"

Calleigh sighed. She knew this would be the question that would cause her and Tim not to get a baby.

"I was shot."

Mary nodded and looked down at her file. "It says that your a CSI correct?"

"Yes we are. Crime scene investigator's."

"And your job would take you away from your child."

"Well we talked it over with our suprivsor and he's arranged our hours so that we can take him or her to school and pick him or her up if need or if the child is to young to go to school, then daycare." said Calleigh.

"Sounds like a nice boss."

"Horatio's very conciderate."

"What would you do if you got called out in the middle of the night? Where would you take the child then?"

"My mother lives a few blocks away from us. And if she's busy we have a friend who works with us who got her shift changed. So she could watch him or her." said Calleigh.

"Sounds like alot of people would do anything for you to have a baby."

"Well they know how much we want a baby." said Tim.

"I see...in your job you incounter alot of threats so to speak correct."

"Yes."

"Tell me one reason why I should give you guys a child who could be kidnapped, rapped, or killed?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stormed out of the Division of Family services building. "Calleigh..."

"She just thinks she's so clever doesn't she." said Calleigh as Tim unlocked her door. "Work us up and then bam! Say we can't have a kid because of our job."

Tim sighed and got into the car. "Please tell me your pissed off about this?" asked Calleigh after she fastened her seat belt.

"Well..."

"Your not oh my god Tim!"

"Well Calleigh I know if I was her I wouldn't want to give us a kid either."

"And why not?"

"Well Calleigh our job is dangerous."

"Oh please don't through that line at me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Smells good what are you making?" asked Tim as he put his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"Steak and a salad." Tim nodded and began to kiss Calleigh's neck.

Calleigh pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Calleigh..."

"Don't start Tim."

Tim went to say something but was cut off by the phone."

"Hello."

"Speedle."

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"Not a whole lot just wanted to tell you in person that i'm getting married."

"Your..your what?"

"You heared me."

"To Aiden?"

"No to the old lady down the street. Of course to Aiden."

"Well I just thought i'd ask." started Tim. "Well when's the big day?"

"Not for another year. August 20th."

Tim nodded. "Alright well..."

"This is all your fault." said Calleigh.

Tim sighed. "Uh-oh. Sounds like trouble in paradise." said Danny.

"Your very funny. Look I better let you go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright man. Good luck."

"Thanks." said Tim and put the phone back on the charger. "What the hell is your problem? How is this my fault?"

"If you saved your brother Jack instead of Danny I would never have gotten shot and lost the chance of having a baby." Calleigh cried.

"Calleigh..."

"No just leave me alone." said Calleigh and ran upstairs.

Tim sighed and turned the stove off, moving the pan off the burner and went upstairs to his and Calleigh's room. He found Calleigh with her back turned to him crying into her pillow. Tim sighed and sat down next to her. "Honey..."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Calleigh...honey."

"How can you not want a child Tim?" asked Calleigh sitting up.

"Calleigh I never said I didn't want children."

"Well your not fighting very hard for one."

"Calleigh honey...even you have to admit having a kid from adoption is going to be hard. I mean if I was in Mary's place i'm not sure if I would want a give us a kid either." said Tim wiping away a few of Calleigh's tears.

Calleigh sighed and wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck. "I just want a baby Tim."

"I know you do. Their's other agency's we can go through." said Tim holding Calleigh tightly. Tim felt Calleigh nod into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

THE END...Ok crappy epilogue but I couldn't think of anything. Please review.


End file.
